


Ready

by Spidey_Sins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (not a huge plot point), Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Breeding, Come Inflation, Infertility, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Pregnancy, Smut, mosty just porn i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: He knew that he’d be with Bucky and Tony for the rest of his life. He’d known it since they’d gotten together officially. His alphas were perfect and he wanted them to father his children.It was just a matter of when.And he’d determined that it was finally time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something winterironspider in honor of Bucky’s birthday today. And while it’s set at his birthday, that isn’t a main plot point. Just wanted to clarify. But I hope everyone enjoys 💕

Peter had been on suppressants since he was sixteen, just after his first couple of heats. He’d known that he would want pups eventually, but he couldn’t have them just yet. So he’d stayed on the medicine for years, just waiting for the right time to come off of it.

He knew that he’d be with Bucky and Tony for the rest of his life. He’d known it since they’d gotten together officially. His alphas were perfect and he wanted them to father his children.

It was just a matter of when.

And he’d determined that it was finally time.

They had all talked about bonding and having that physical connection that proved they were in it for life. They’d also talked about having a family. There wasn’t a set plan exactly, but they talked. The alphas knew all about how much Peter wanted kids, and they’d communicated their wants too.

It was a common topic during sex, actually.

Dirty talk always became about knocking Peter up, getting the omega pregnant. It was a fantasy that they knew would be more eventually.

And it felt like the perfect time had come.

Peter was out of school, having graduated with his masters the previous spring. He was only twenty, but he moved quickly. He was ambitious and being a certified genius helped.

His time was freed up entirely without having to worry about classes and assignments. There was no reason for him to work, Tony and his company took care of them all entirely. Peter and Bucky would never have to work if he had any say in it. And the only thing the omega did most days was work in his own lab when he had ideas and lay around until his alphas were back.

That meant that he had a lot of time to fantasize about having pups to care for. And with all his free time he would definitely have time to dedicate entirely to them.

Tony and Bucky had made it clear that they were ready to expand their family. The decision of ‘when’ was left completely up to Peter.

And he’d finally decided.

He started weaning himself off of his suppressants, taking them less and less until his body was getting used to being on its own cycle again.

He should have seen when his heat would start. There were signs, little things that signaled what was to come. He wasn’t his usual cold-natured self, shedding his sweaters and thick pants in exchange for tank tops and basketball shorts. His appetite increased in order to store energy. He had a much greater urge to nest. There were more, but he’d managed to miss every single one.

Although his alphas had too.

It wasn’t until he was actively going into heat that he finally realized what was going on.

Both Tony and Bucky had already left the penthouse. Tony had work and Bucky was going to have some time to himself for his birthday.

Of course Peter’s heat had to come.

He was in bed, shivering from fever but sweating at the same time. He’d stripped all of his clothes off because he was too warm and everything felt like sandpaper against his skin. And he was so horny.

He was dripping slick, creating a mess where he laid as he worked his fingers in himself in a vain attempt to relieve some of the emptiness he felt. But nothing he could do would help and he knew it. He needed his alphas.

Guilt gnawed at him as he texted his partners, but he tried to tell himself that they’d be happy. They wanted pups like he did, so they’d be excited about him having a heat.

He still felt like he was probably bothering them.

Although Bucky had been further away, he’d seen the message first and quickly gotten back home.

He sniffed the air slightly as he stepped in, immediately catching that something was up. “Babydoll?” He called into the penthouse, sounding a tad worried.

The scent he caught was sickly sweet with a tinge of distress. The scent of an omega in heat.

Peter had never had a heat in the time that they’d been together. He’d been on medicine the whole time, all to keep from getting pregnant at a time he didn’t need to.

A heat starting was either a sign of something wrong...or a start of something very good.

The alpha rushed to the bedroom, following the scent all the way. And he was greeted with an absolutely beautiful sight.

Peter, skin flushed a soft pink, completely bare in the middle of a bed-sized nest. He purred softly as soon as he saw the alpha, but was clearly in pain as well.

He’d forgotten how much energy a heat took. And he’d underestimated how badly he’d want and need his alphas.

His hands made a grabby motion towards Bucky, wanting the alpha closer. He needed him. “Come here...need you,” he mumbled.

The alpha was instantly moving closer, crawling carefully into the nest and shedding his own clothes as he did. “I’m here, babydoll. Where’s-“

“Tony’s on his way,” Peter answered softly, nuzzling into the older man’s neck. “I’m sorry I ruined your birthday plans….” he sounded guilty and his scent reflected the feeling.

“Don’t you dare be sorry, sweetheart. This is better than anything I could have been doing.” He watched him. “I mean...this is a good thing, right?” He still wasn’t sure.

A weak laugh bled from Peter. “Supposed to be. I-“ he shook his head. “I want to wait until Tony is here to say. But it’s a good thing. It will be. I just didn’t know it would start so soon. Today.”

Bucky nodded slowly. “Yeah….” he looked up when he heard someone else coming into the penthouse, but relaxed only seconds after. Tony had arrived.

The other alpha was in the doorway moments later, eyes landing on his partners who were cuddling in the nest. Peter looked like he desperately wanted to be doing more than just snuggling, but he was holding himself back. Tony could appreciate that. “Heat? Why didn’t you warn us? We could have been more prepared for-“

Bucky cleared his throat, giving their boyfriend a look. “He didn’t know it was going to start. Although there were signs, we just missed them. So that’s on us.” He looked at their omega, who was trembling slightly. From fear or excitement, he couldn’t tell. “Since we’re all here, will you talk now?”

Peter nodded, smiling up at both of his alphas. “I stopped taking my medicine...I’m ready now.”

Neither of them got it at first.

“Ready?” Tony was slowly undressing himself, tossing his shirt onto the designated clothes-chair before undoing his slacks. “Ready for...what?” He tripped as he tried to get the pants off, climbing into the bed after he regained his balance.

Bucky was the one who understood first, proving that Tony being a genius only extended to science. “Is it time? Baby.” He grinned. “You’re sure?”

“Time for what?” Tony cuddled up to them, casually stroking one hand over Peter’s torso as he looked at them.

The omega giggled before shivering and pushing into Tony’s touch. “Time to have a pup. I’m ready to get pregnant now. I thought the heat would give that away.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes went wide. The expression was a mix of surprise and dread. “You- oh, ready for that?” He kissed the omega quickly. “You’re completely sure? One hundred percent? Because-“

“Yes, Tony. I’ve been thinking about it a lot. And I’m so ready.” He rolled onto his back, leaving his front exposed to the two alphas. “I didn’t mean for it to start today, but it wasn’t like I had much control over it. So…” he looked at Bucky, smiling sheepishly. “Happy birthday?”

“Best gift ever, babydoll,” he said gently.

“Hey! I got you that bike you’ve been eyeing for the past month and I finally let you-“

Bucky cut off Tony’s indignant sentence with a slight push. “You know I appreciate it. All of it,” he added. “But this is different and you know it.”

“Yeah, I do,” Tony agreed, eyes trailing over Peter’s body. “And...god, look at him,” he murmured. “So beautiful. And so ready for us.” But he couldn’t deny there was a jealous feeling burning in his stomach.

Peter just blushed darker, but he knew it was true. It was the point of heat, after all. He was pliable and slick, ready to be filled with his alphas cocks in order to get pregnant. He was needy, his patience quickly wearing thin. “If I’m so ready, why don’t you get to it?”

The alpha barked a laugh, momentarily surprised by the demanding question. But this was their Peter he was dealing with. Sometimes he forgot about all the spunk he had. “Actually I was thinking maybe birthday boy could go first.” Especially since the real goal was pregnancy.

He hadn’t told his partners, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do it. He thought he’d have more time to explain, but Peter had been ready sooner than he’d expected. They could still do it, but Bucky had to be the one to actually get the omega pregnant.

Bucky grinned a little. “I won’t disagree with that. I’ll happily take him first.”

Peter purred loudly as he listened, his hips slowly rolling up. He was already completely hard, cock bobbing proudly as he moved.

Bucky’s eyes followed the movement and he licked his lips. “You’re so needy, baby. I’ve never seen you like this...but I like it.”

The omega squirmed, whining softly as he felt slick leak out of him onto the sheets under him. “Alpha, please. I need you. It hurts,” he whined, pressing a hand to his stomach. “Burns. I need your knot.”

“Okay, baby. Okay, omega. I’ll give it to you, I’ll give you what you need,” he murmured. He glanced to Tony, who just gave him a lazy smile.

“Don’t keep him waiting, honey. I’m not sure he’d be able to take it.”

Bucky nodded, slowly getting up more and spreading Peter’s legs as he got between them. Usually he worried about prep and all kinds of foreplay, but he had a feeling that none of it would be necessary. Not this time.

He held onto Peter’s hips gently as he guided his cock inside the dripping hole. The tip easily slid inside without resistance and the alpha groaned. “So eager to take me, aren’t you? Shit, baby.”

Peter clenched down around the small amount of cock inside him, whimpering. He couldn’t help himself. “I want you to fuck me, alpha. Please? I can’t get pregnant if you don’t-“ he yelped as Bucky thrust his hips forward, bottoming out in one smooth movement.

“What was that, omega?” He smirked slightly, watching the way that Peter’s mouth fell open. “Oh, was that what you wanted?”

The younger man nodded enthusiastically, head dropping back. “Yes! Oh, yes, alpha.” He moaned softly.

He was so needy in his heat. He tended to be at least a little needy normally, but it was completely different during a heat. And he kept remembering how the alphas had never seen him in such a state.

Tony watched them, slowly beginning to stroke his own cock. He knew he’d get his turn, he was just fairly impatient. And watching his partners together was just incredible. Even if it stung a little knowing he couldn’t give Peter what he really wanted. “Does he feel any different?” He asked curiously. He wanted to be prepared so that he wouldn’t accidentally blow his load too fast once he finally got to fuck Peter himself. If he was caught off guard by a good feeling, it would be over too soon.

Bucky grunted quietly, starting to thrust his hips at an even pace as he held the omega down. “He’s wetter than normal. It’s incredible. And he’s so warm….”

The tight heat surrounding his cock made it hard to focus on anything else, but he managed a few words. Although he wanted to keep his focus on the omega. He couldn’t stop until Peter was bred.

Peter purred again, moving his hips to match Bucky’s movements. “Come ooooon, birthday boy. Give me your knot, alpha. Please.”

Bucky growled softly, moving so that his body was pressed to the omega’s. His hips’ movement never faltered, pounding into Peter quickly as he adjusted himself. “Be patient, baby. I can’t just pop a knot without working for it.”

But even with his scolding, he could feel his knot beginning to swell and press against the omega’s hole as he moved. He hadn’t knotted an omega in heat in years. And with the added reward of trying to breed, he should have known it wouldn’t take long to get there.

“I feel it, alpha,” Peter breathed. He felt almost ready to cum too. His entire body was over-sensitive and every touch from his alphas went right to his throbbing cock and aching hole. But he wanted to wait until Bucky came to have his own release.

Tony moved closer to them, gently pressing two fingers to Peter’s lips.

The omega understood the silent command and took the digits into his mouth and sucked on them. He moaned softly, batting his eyelashes at the other alpha. They were wet and stuck together, but it just added to his wrecked look that made Tony drool.

Bucky watched them, hips still moving quickly as he felt his orgasm approaching and his knot grew. “Are you teasing him? Or do you actually have a reason for doing that?” He ground out, breathing hard.

Tony hummed, hooking the fingers and forcing them in slightly more. The omega gagged slightly, but Tony paid it no mind. “Just want to feel his mouth. I’m thinking of fucking it for a couple minutes while I wait.”

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky groaned at the words. “It might be nice to watch you fuck his mouth while I- god, Tony.”

The other alpha grinned. “Whatever you want, Bucky-bear. He might be in heat, but it’s still your big day. I’m following your lead as much as his.”

Oh, Tony. Always aiming to please.

“He’s not in a great position to suck you, baby,” Bucky murmured, barely able to form the words as his brain was clouded with pleasure. He was getting so close. “Maybe...maybe just touch yourself while you wait. I know his mouth is sweet, but it won’t benefit him. And just- fuck, just jerking off will probably keep you from finishing before you get to him.”

“You’re so smart, honey, you’re right.” Tony wrapped his hand around his own cock, tugging slowly and putting on a little bit of a show for Bucky.

The alpha moaned, pupils blown wide and dark as he looked between his two partners.

Peter, blissed out and ready to be bred. Tony, showing off his gorgeous body and purposely touching himself in appealing ways.

Bucky was convinced that he was the luckiest alpha alive.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a particularly loud whine from the omega under him.

“Knot me, alpha, I feel it,” Peter whimpered. “Feels like it’ll split me open! Fill me up, please!” He cried. Tears dripped down the side of his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Bucky nodded, biting his lip as he focused back onto Peter. He knew his knot was huge, maybe he should have tried to prep the omega after all. But with one hard thrust it popped inside the omega’s hole and expanded fully to lock them together.

The added stimulation sent him over the edge, leading him to spill deep into the omega. His orgasm seemed to go on forever, every spurt of cum filling up Peter and causing him to shiver with the feeling.

The omega came the instant he was knotted, useless cum spilling onto his belly. His muscles fluttered and contracted as he rode it out, just keeping Bucky at his high with the feeling.

He could feel every twitch of the alpha’s cock and how much he was filled up. The sheer amount of cum being pumped into him caused his stomach to bloat and almost give the appearance of a pregnant belly.

That was the end-goal, anyways.

After a few minutes Bucky was finally calming enough to think again. He looked at Tony, giving the other alpha a dopey smile. “I...don’t want to give him up now.”

“Nope, I get my turn.” Tony grinned, taking his hand off of himself. He would enjoy being able to make Peter feel good in his heat, even if he felt a little jealous. “But hey, I’ll suck you off while I fuck him if you want.”

“Tempting….”

Peter squirmed a little, mewling quickly. “That...wow….” He mumbled. “I don’t...I don’t think it’s even possible for me to not get pregnant from that.”

Bucky slid one hand over the omega’s stomach, once again marveling at their size difference. But then he focused on the tightness of Peter’s full belly.

It wasn’t hard to imagine the omega being pregnant like this.

“I think you’re right,” he murmured. “But I definitely think Tony should still give it a go. Just to make sure.” He grinned.

And of course Peter wouldn’t argue. His heat wouldn’t stop until a pregnancy took or until he naturally made his way through the cycle.

Tony winced, but fixed his expression quickly. There was no doubt that their omega would get pregnant from Bucky’s load. So he didn’t have to worry about that. But he really should have told-

“As soon as my knot goes down I’ll let you have a go at him,” Bucky joked lightly. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and get two. One from each of us.”

The other alpha nodded, leaning down to kiss Peter gently. “Maybe,” he murmured.

The omega nodded quickly, purring. He liked that idea a lot. “That would be so good. We have to try!” He squirmed again, laughing.

Heat wasn’t exactly the most fun experience, but at least it was finally giving them what they’d wanted.

He was definitely ready. There was no doubt in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content 💕 comments are always appreciated


End file.
